Aqueous cleaning compositions for the removal of dirt and soiling in sanitary areas are well-known. These compositions normally are based on a combination of inorganic and/or organic acids and surfactants. As additional agents these compositions often further comprise colouring agents, perfumes, viscosity control agents, disinfecting and bleaching agents, preservatives, and further auxiliary substances.
For the removal of persistent lime scale it is required that a cleaning composition has a high acidity. Since strong inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid and sulphuric acid lead to corrosion of metallic surfaces, material incompatibility and cause environmental pollution, nowadays cleaning compositions that are based on sulfamic acid are widely used. Document WO 2005/103218 for example describes a highly acidic, polysaccharide thickening, aqueous cleaning and decalcifying agent for hard surfaces, containing a combination of 5 to 10 wt. % amidosulfonic acids and 4 to 10 wt. % lactic acid. The cleaning and decalcifying agent is used, in particular, as a decalcifying agent or as a sanitary cleaner. Such sulfamic acid-based cleaning compositions have a high-scale removing capability.
Another problem of sanitary areas is bad sanitary smell such as of urine or feces. While known sanitary cleaners are designed for standard soil, a usual sanitary cleaner does not cover high amounts of bad sanitary smell. Hence, particularly the odor control provided by sanitary cleaners may be improved.
Therefore, the object underlying the present invention was to provide a sanitary cleaner providing an improved odor control.